


Brave New World

by katiekat784



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Serpent!Alice, Teen Falice, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: He loved her; she loved him. That should’ve been enough. Why wasn’t it enough? No matter which option she chose, she was going to lose something important to her. But a decision had to be made. She could no longer play both sides.Alice makes a choice between the life she so desperately wants and the person she so desperately needs.





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I imagine Alice/FP dealing with the fact that Alice no longer wants to be a serpent and what exactly that means for the two of them. 
> 
> My brain desperately needs Falice to be confirmed and the two of them to have a steamy sex scene but since chances of that happening are slim. I wrote this instead.

Alice was pissed. It was a Friday night; she should’ve been long gone by now, off on her motorcycle down by the drive-in. Instead, what was she doing, studying. Or rather attempting to study. So far, she had read the same page three times, each time restarting because her mind was preoccupied. She was grounded and had been for the past two weeks. It had never stopped her from going out before, but this was different. This wasn’t so much grounded more like house arrest. Considering what had happened, the punishment wasn’t so awful. It also stopped all the stupid students from gossiping about what they had read in the paper last week. Well, it prevented her from hearing about it.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she nearly jumped at the sound of tapping on her window.  She leaped from the bed and made her way to the only person she knew who would be stupid enough to climb up that rickety tree.

She opened it, her eyes wide. “Are you crazy?”

“Possibly but you knew that already.” He landed with a thud and shrugged. “I thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing.”

Before she could respond, she felt a pair of familiar lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, fingers touching the bare skin where her shirt had risen. He moaned as she laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him closer. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, once, twice before she parted her lips. He chuckled when she tried to suppress a gasp; his lips vibrated against hers. God, he was a good kisser. They backed into the wall, her body hitting it with a slight bang and it took everything in her to find her voice.

“If he finds you here,” she moaned between kisses. “he’ll kill you.”

He pulled away just far enough, so she could see his smirk. “I’d like to see him try.”

“FP,” She felt her eyes flutter closed as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking the sweet spot by her collarbone. “I-we can’t.”

“Why not?” He mumbled, his breath hot against her skin, sending chills through her body.

She opened her mouth, panting. She had thought of so many ways to tell him, but she only managed to breathe out. “Hal,”

That’s all it took for him to freeze, his cocky demeanor was gone in a flash. “Alice don’t tell me you’re considering…”

“He asked me to the winter formal.” She swallowed before continuing, her voice barely above a whisper. “And I said yes.”

“What?” He pulled away from her as if she had burned him. “Does he even know what you are? What you're a part of?”

“He's well aware of that fact, everyone in this town now is. I-we’ve discussed this.” She sat down on the bed; her hand ran through her hair. “He’s my way out of this. I could…build a new life, a better life.”

“And what about us?” He asked, sitting at the head of her bed. “What about our plans? Our life?”

“I want out; you don’t.” She looked everywhere but his eyes. “You’re never gonna leave  _them_  FP. And I can’t stay, not after what happened. They’re your family.”

“They’re yours too!” He shot back. “Or is that tattoo nothing but an edgy design now?”

“They stopped being my family the second they hung me out to dry!” She snapped, she could barely hear herself over the blood rushing through her ears. “You know damn well what happened to me that night! I didn’t see any of you coming to my rescue! The only reason I’m not currently in jail is because of that family.”

“Alice,” he placed a hand on her leg. “I’m sorry if I could’ve…they stopped me before-I tried. I would never…”

She sighed, the fire in her voice replaced with defeat. “I know FP. I know. But it doesn’t change anything. I can’t be a part of that anymore. And we’ve been down this road before. You’re not gonna leave them. So where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know Alice. I don’t know.” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “I’m gonna go.”

“No!” She grabbed his arm as he got off the bed. “I mean…stay. Please?”

She hated herself for being so needy, for not wanting to let him go but she couldn’t, not yet. He nodded and sat back down, leaning against the headboard, and opened his arms so that she could sit with him.

She slid over to the other side of the bed, her back pressed against him. His fingers instinctively ran through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. She needed to get away from the two sides, the Serpents, from that life. She wanted more than that. She deserved more than the life they could offer her. Hal, he was the key to that life. The key to accomplishing her goal. He was sweet and kind and good looking. But he wasn’t this. He wasn’t FP. They could never be what she and him have. She could never and would never feel the same way with another. It just wasn’t possible.

 _So then why are you leaving him?_  The voice in the back of her mind asked.

“Allie?” His soft voice brought her out of her trance. “I’m gonna say something, and I don’t want you to freak out okay?”

He shifted, and she craned her neck to see his face. “Okay,”

He eyed her with such intensity that she thought she would burn up. “I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Don’t go to him, I love you, and I’ll leave them if that means you and I get the happy ending we deserve. They’re my family but so are you.”

She didn’t mean for noise to escape her lips, but it did. “FP, I-I can’t.”

They’d been together for so long that she knew how he felt about her, how she felt about him, but they never said it, not like this. Those words were reserved for when they were in-between the sheets, that way they could blame it on being in the heat of the moment.

“I know. You don’t have to say it back. I just-I thought you should know.” She wasn’t used to hearing such vulnerability in his voice.

“I... I love you too, but it-I can’t just…” She took a deep breath and straightened her back, knowing that he was aware that was her tell.

So, when she started to move away, she wasn’t surprised at the sensation of strong arms holding her in place and him whispering in her ear. “It’s okay, Allie. We’re gonna be okay.”

But they weren’t going to be. The path she was on, it didn’t include him. She knew it, so did he. He was a terrible liar, especially when lying to her. She loved him with everything she had, but after that night, after her arrest, she finally realized that she couldn’t do it anymore. She had to leave  _them_. But leaving  _them_  meant leaving him. The Serpents maybe her family and leaving them would be difficult but FP, he was practically her entire world. He was her home and leaving him was going to be devastating. But she needed to do this. It was the only way she could reach where she wanted to go.

Her voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. Alice. Me too.” Because as sweet as the words were, they both knew that he wasn’t going to leave the Serpents, he never could.

Her hand found his, and she felt a sob threating to escape her lips, he held her tighter. She felt the thumping of his heart, and she couldn’t handle it. She turned to face him, the emotions in his eyes were too much. He loved her; she loved him. That should’ve been enough. Why wasn’t it enough? It wasn’t fair. Why did she have to choose between him and the other life? Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she could just tell Hal that she changed her mind and put her Serpent jacket on again and run away with him. They could be together, leave Riverdale, start fresh somewhere else. She had money saved up from working at Pops, and she knew he had some cash coming in. They could do it. They could be happy. But it was a dream, a fantasy and she knew it. The truth was, she knew that this was going to happen when her parents told her they were moving to the Northside. They were doomed.

“Allie,” he whispered. “It's okay. I’ve got you. It's okay.”

She squeezed her eyes shut before finally letting it out. He held her as she cried, just like every other time. She felt safe with him, in his arms. They were the only two in the world, and they could conquer whatever problem stood between them and their happiness. Except they couldn’t. This was it. This was going to be goodbye. She couldn’t even begin to wrap her head around it. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that; it could’ve been minutes or hours. But she sobbed into his chest, clutching parts of his shirt. He was never one for words, but his actions more than made up for any false comfort that he could’ve tried to tell her. He stroked her hair, her back, his hands moving around her, engulfing her in a sense of security, of love.

When she couldn’t cry anymore, her body void of sobs, he still held her. She lifted her head to peak at him, and he pressed his lips to her temple. She closed her eyes and swallowed if there were any tears left she would’ve shed them again in that moment.

Instead, she gave him a watery smile and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No Alice. I’m sorry.” He shook his head, and she touched his cheek. “I’m sorry I can’t be what he could be for you. I’m sorry that I'm not…that I can’t take you away from that life and give you the one you deserve.”

She pressed her lips to his, savoring the feel him. Kissing him was magic, it always had been. She was straddling him, the curve of her breasts touching his torso. Her hands ran up, and down his body, black manicured nails trailed up his arms and neck before then finally settled in his hair. She could – and often did – get lost in the way he made her stomach flutter with each nip at her bottom lip. The way he knew exactly how to get her panting, cheeks flushed within minutes. He knew where each sweet spot was located and made a point of letting her know. The spot behind her ear, the dip of her collarbone, the valley between her breasts. It’s moments like that which make her question whether she’s making that right decision or not. God, she hopes so. For her sake and his. Being with him made time stop, and she savored each second, they were together but eventually, the night had to come to an end. Tired bodies felt the heaviness of their bones and succumbed to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. She clutched the pillow beside her and closed her eyes. It was a new day, a new beginning but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face all the things that lie ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
